ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Klingon Defense Force uniform
Request Some more detail and examples would be nice. --From Andoria with Love 16:15, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) New note :Of note, during the first season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Worf's baldric was almost identical to the sashes worn by Kor and Kang, except that Worf wore it over his right shoulder to avoid covering his combadge. Wasn't the baldric Worf/Michael Dorn wore actually the same baldric worn by Kor/John Colicos? --From Andoria with Love 18:50, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it is the exact same baldric. The baldric article has a gallery of "Klingon baldrics" and it looks exactly like the one that Kor and Kang wore. I don't think it would be a stretch to assume that Dorn was wearing theirs, maybe as a homage or reference to TOS. Then again, it might've been a last second thing and they didn't have time to make a new baldric until after season one. :: It was originally intended as homage, that much is certain. Official reason for the change is that Worf's baldric was redesigned because gold wasn't as distinguishable from his new yellow uniform than silver (same reason they put Data, chief science officer, in yellow, instead of science-blue, because it didn't look as good with his makeup). Also they made it heavier, out of bicycle chains the second time, and apparently Michael Dorn LOVED the new version. Source? The introduction to the article currently states, "Klingons generally do not wear military rank insignia; a Klingon can be trusted to actually be whatever rank he or she says, as to claim otherwise would be a violation of their honor code." Is this based on any canonical source, or is it somebody's supposition? It sounds a bit fanon-ish to me. —Josiah Rowe 05:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds very much like fanon. I axed it.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) A good call, I think. —Josiah Rowe 06:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I am about 85% sure that I heard this mentioned on the Next Generation, but I cannot remember the episode name. I'm almost certain that it was a Worf episode, though. I could go through all of the Klingon-centric episodes of the Next Generation to find out where I heard it. --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. 23:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :::By conincidence, I just did have a "Worf marathon" of TNG episodes and a few DS9 eps too; this is definitely fanon, it's never been stated on the show. KDF Uniform, Klingon "Warriors" and "Soldiers" The KDF Uniform 2270s-2370s, first worn by the Klingons in Star Trek I and later by Kruge and his crew in Star Trek III, and by most Klingons all the way through to DS9 and Voyager. Not only Klingon mercenaries (like the ones employed by the renegade Trill in an early DS9 episode), council members (who may or may not be/have been in the military), and even some civilians (like Grilka's aids in DS9, who served her, not the military, and from TNG, the various assassins used unsuccessfully by the House of Duras) have been seen to wear this uniform on various occasions (though in their initial appearances, Lursa and B'etor's battle armor was slightly different, with ample cleavage shown and with red highlights (Toral, who was definitely not military, wore a similar uniform as the KDF but with red highlights similar to his Aunts. In their subsequent appearances, Lursa and B'etor wore their modified versions of the traditional armor without the red highlights. When Worf encountered the adult Toral years later, Toral wore a KDF uniform, although it's hard to believe he was in the KDF at that time, making him yet another example of a uniformed civilian Klingon. Worf irregularly wore one of these uniforms while serving the Klingon Defense Force. Most Klingons we've seen, with the exception of Valkris (who was implied to be a spy/intelligence agent) and the diplomats and politicians, until DS9 seem to wear this uniform, whether or not they are in the KDF. It does not appear to be restricted to the military. It's implied that the Great Houses control fleets of their own, and it's not clear whether these fleets ARE the KDF or if the KDF exists separately from the military forces of the Great Houses; the crew of the renegade Bird of Prey operated by Lursa and B'etor in StarTrekGenerations also wore this uniform. Other Klingon renegades wore this uniform too (Korris and Konmel), however, in that case it was made clear they had been former KDF members and were trying to dupe the Enterprise crew into not realizing they were renegades. Unlike the caste society of the 22nd century Klingons, the 24th century Klingons' concept of what a "warrior" does not appear limited to describe only professional soldiers. It almost seems as though every Klingon, even scientists and other non miltiary personnel, are considered as honorary warriors. 24th century Klingons in other professions to try bring out the "warrior" in the chef, the advocate, the healer, tthe scientist, etc. In fact, they use the term "warrior" much more often to describe other Klingons than Klingon soldiers specifically, and when "warriors" refer to "soldiers" it is in the context of declared war such as during the Dominion War. It may be both a cultural and military symbol as well during this period of at least a century during which the Klingons used this uniform. Until the later episodes of The Next Generation and Deep space Nine, we saw very little of Klingon civilian clothing other than Kahlest, Worf's former caretaker, and K'ehlyer, the Federation-Klingon Ambassador, who had a rather interesting wardrobe. Some fans have speculated a coup between TOS and Star Trek I or possibly after the end of alliance with the Romulans to explain the change in Klingon behavior; maybe this coup restored a more honorable tradition, but did not restore the caste system, making every Klingon symbolically a "warrior." Another example of a non-military person wearing the KDF uniform is Quark on at least one instance when participating in Klingon affairs on behalf of Grilka. Being a Ferengi, Quark DEFINITELY was not a KDF officer. Speaking of Grilka, her bodyguard also wore this uniform and it's not clear that he was in the KDF. ANOTHER non military example: The young Klingon influenced by Worf at the Romulan prison camp wears a traditional suit of armor at one point; it is simply referred to as "warrior's armor" and not specifically military armor. Hidden IKEA Disruptor In "Heart of Glory," the first TNG episode to feature Klingons other than Worf, the captured renegade Klingons constructed a weapon (which I am assuming to be a disruptor) using pieces of their uniforms or components hidden in their armor, then blasted their way out of the brig and past security. Shouldn't this be mentioned on the main page, that at least some variations of the KDF uniform featured this hidden weapon? :I wouldn't call it an official "variation"; likely they created such a thing themselves. 31dot (talk) 12:06, August 9, 2013 (UTC) No matter the wording, I still think it's noteworthy. It's the only time such a process was observed and there's no contextual evidcence that they "likely created it themselves" :Sign your posts, please. I didn't say that there was evidence of that(though it would be dishonorable to conceal weapons to be used in a crime), but neither is their evidence that it was a uniform variation, official or otherwise. 31dot (talk) 13:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC)